In response to the increasing need for immunogenetic markers to use as tools in population genetics and other studies of non-human primates this project will characterize the type-specific and interspecific antigens of erythrocytes (blood groups), serum (allotypes), red cell isozymes (biochemical polymorphisms), and other tissues - especially reproductive tissues - in rhesus monkeys. These immunogenetic markers will then be studied for their possible roles in reproduction and population genetics. They will also be made available to other Primate Research Centers for use in whatever studies seem appropriate. To date, we have produced and characterized over 23 blood typing reagents (agglutinins) which detect 21 co-dominant alleles (blood groups) in at least 13 independent genetically controlled blood group systems. This corresponds to over 700,000 distinguishable blood types. These markers are useful in solving cases of disputed parentage and for identification of individual monkeys in experiments that require unequivocal identification. For example, when all 13 systems are used the probability of excluding a randomly chosen "Innocent" male as a father is 73%. In addition, using gel precipitation technics, we have defined at least two genetically controlled allotypes: an alpha-microglobulin and a gamma globulin and will have preliminary evidence for additional allotype systems analogous to the human Gm systems. Using starch gel electrophoresis we have developed two isozyme systems (6PGD and PHI) and the transferrin system. All of these appear very promising especially for use in population studies. These immunogenetic markers can be used to monitor breeding records of rhesus colonies and in any study requiring unequivocal identification. We are also using these markers to study maternal-fetal interactions and ageing in rhesus monkeys. Finally, our reagents are being used by other investigators studying the genetics of wild populations. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: A Simple Hemagglutination Technique for Blood Typing. P.T. Sullivan, C. Blystad and W.H. Stone. J. Immunol. Methods, 1977, in press.